psychopassfandomcom-20200222-history
Mika Shimotsuki
Mika Shimotsuki is a Chief Inspector in the Criminal Investigation Department of the Public Safety Bureau. Appearance Shimotsuki has brown hair and wine-red eyes. While a student of the Oso Academy, she wears her hair up in a high ponytail with unruly bangs. As both an Inspector and Chief Inspector of the Public Safety Bureau, her office attire is a black suit and a light blue blouse, her hair tied back with an orange hair tie into a large bun. She wears a blue MWPSB jacket when in the field. Her casual wear includes a brown hoodie. Personality As Chief, she maintains the same tough attitude towards police work that she did as an Inspector. However, the added responsibilities for the safety of the Inspectors and Enforcers directly under her command have made her more protective and less antagonistic. While still quick to chastise Shindo and Ignatov when they overstep their role as Inspectors, she grants them latitude to investigate and report back to her their findings. Shimotsuki fully supports the role of the Sibyl System in maintaining an orderly society and works effectively with the Foreign Affairs Operations Department, though she resents Frederica Hanashiro due to the fact she took Nobuchika Ginoza, Teppei Sugo and the returned Shinya Kogami away from her staff. As an Inspector, Shimotsuki is rigid, but possesses good instincts regarding danger; however, she is often blunt and hurtful in her words. Due to the fact that both of her friends are killed by Rikako Oryo, she bears animosity towards all latent criminals and deals with the Enforcers of her division in an abrasive and condescending manner. This, combined with her overconfidence in her own abilities, instincts, and position as an Inspector alienates most of Division 1. She is resentful of other people's opinions, adamantly dismissing or rejecting well-intentioned advice from those she perceives as doubting her or considers beneath her, and hates admitting when she has failed or made a mistake. While eager to perform well as an Inspector, she lacks initiative, preferring to follow orders handed down from the top, displaying an unwillingness to handle the responsibility of deviating from them, unlike Tsunemori who evidences both initiative and independent thought from the outset. Being of an opposite type from Tsunemori, she resents her colleague for her independent spirit, disregard of regulations and irregular investigation techniques. Her dislike of Tsunemori is exacerbated by jealousy at the apparent favoritism shown to her by Kasei, unaware of the true nature of their association. While unrelated to her efficacy as a law enforcement agent, it is likely that Shimotsuki is queer, as Kunizuka picks up on just how deeply she cared about her late friend Kawarazaki, at which point Shimotsuki laments that there was something she had always wanted to tell Kawarazaki, but never did. Shimotsuki also often blushes at Kunizuka and depends on her after becoming an Inspector while also addressing her by given name with an honorific, which demonstrates closeness on her part, but which remains unreciprocated. However, later installments have also shown her blushing and acting flustered around male colleagues. As of Season 3, her sexual orientation has yet to be officially confirmed. After she learns the true nature of Sibyl, Shimosuki becomes more obedient to its orders and uses its trust to power-play her rival/enemy: Tsunemori. However, in Psycho-Pass 3, she is shown to behave in a more mature fashion, though still hot-headed at times. She still has total confidence in Sibyl, but also more confidence in making decisions on her own. She is respected by both the Inspectors and Enforcers who work with her because of her ability to lead, analyze situations and take on difficult challenges. Even Sibyl acknowledges her growth and maturation by stating she isn't necessarily as "dull" as she used to be. Personal Background Shimotsuki was born on February 14, 2096, in Tokyo-to, Mitaka-shi.The Official Profiling Book 2 Relationships Kagami Kawarazaki and Yoshika Okubo Both are Shimotsuki's childhood friends, though Shimotsuki appears closer to Kawarazaki than Okubo. Their deaths distress her greatly, especially Kawarazaki's because Shimotsuki had feelings for her. When Shimotsuki learns of Kawarazaki's death, she cries saying that she had something she wanted to tell her. She also appears to blame herself and harbors some guilt in regards to the gruesome fate that Kawarazaki suffered, as it was she who urged her to go to Rikako in the first place. Rikako Oryo Oryo and Shimotsuki are schoolmates at Oso Academy. Shimotsuki is the only Oso student shown to be suspicious of Oryo during the killing spree but is unable to do anything about it. Oryo's actions contribute to Shimotsuki's opinion of latent criminals. Akane Tsunemori In Psycho-Pass 2 and Psycho-Pass: The Movie, their relationship is professional only. She cares about her colleague's safety but dislikes other things about her. However, it is Shimotsuki who uncovers Togane's dark plans for her, although she uses the knowledge in an attempt to discredit her. The Sinners of the System films and Psycho-Pass 3, on the other hand, showcase a marked difference in the way Shimotsuki regards the ex-Inspector, displaying compassion for the events that brought Tsunemori to her current state, as well as for the woman herself. Tsunemori also addresses her as "Mika-chan" which showcases the new state of their relationship. All of this reflects Shimotsuki's growth, both personally and professionally. Yayoi Kunizuka Kunizuka is the only Enforcer Shimotsuki appears to like and respect following being saved by her. Following the mutilation and death of Aoi Tsunemori, in which Shimotsuki played a part, Kunizuka says she will always look down on the people who caused that to happen and Shimosuki becomes timid in her presence. Nobuchika Ginoza Because he is a former Inspector and a latent criminal, Shimotsuki initially dislikes and mistrusts him, and seems disturbed that he used to have her position. She is annoyed when assigned to work with him by Tsunemori and further irked when Ginoza challenges her questioning of Tsunemori's methods in the field. The Sinners of the System films and Psycho-Pass 3 showcase an evolution in the duo's relationship, reaching a point of mutual trust and respect towards each other. After Ginoza transfers to the MFA's Suppressing Actions Department as a Tactical Advisor their interactions usually end up with Ginoza teasing her about their past history as colleagues which typically annoys Shimotsuki, something the former Division 1 member seems to enjoy. Frederica Hanashiro Their relationship is professional, insofar that they sometimes find themselves working on the same cases without the other one knowing. Hanashiro, working at the national level, has greater clout and experience, triggering both Shimotsuki's respect for authority as well as her resentment of its imposition on her need for control over situations in which she has a leadership role. As with Tsunemori and Ginoza, her insecurity is played out in childish fits of anger, stubbornness, and habitual sarcasm. Her professionalism, however, keeps her on track in working with the Foreign Affairs Operations Department to solve joint cases as quickly and efficiently as possible despite any negative feelings she may have personally for the woman. Trivia *When Shimotsuki first joins Division 1, Tsunemori debriefs her the same way she was debriefed by Ginoza. *She is the youngest known person to be recruited as an Inspector. *Her ID as an Inspector is 00475-AEFG-34875-1. *As Inspector, she is designated as Shepherd 2. *Shimotsuki has an eyesight of 2.0 on each eye. *She needs 8.9 seconds for running 50m. *She is good at swimming. *Shimotsuki's hobbies include leisurely swimming in the pool. *Her favorite saying is, "You cannot come to hate yourself," and her motto is "I think, therefore I am." This is a reference to René Descartes's famous saying "Cogito ergo sum." *Her favorite food is King oyster mushrooms ajillo (king oyster mushrooms fried in garlic oil). Her least favorite food is marshmallows. *Her strength is her pure Psycho-Pass. She doesn't have a particular weakness. *Shimotsuki wants to have a perfume with a rose fragrance. *She sleeps around six hours every day. *She doesn't have a favorite author as she only reads specialized magazines and bestsellers on her e-reader. Recently, she has taken little interest in Matsuura Rieko. *In school, Shimotsuki was good at Modern Society. *After career advancement, she wants to continue to maintain complete order under the supervision of the Sibyl System. Gallery mikatorikako.png|Mika (while she is having her lunch) is looking at Rikako, when she offers to Mika and Kagami to join her art club (in 0106 Return of the Lunatic Prince) Mika.png|Mika grimaces in reply to criticism of her friend Kagami (still in 0106 Return of the Lunatic Prince) Psycho-Pass manga Inspector AT.jpg New-girl.png|The new Inspector, Mika Shimotsuki, salutes her senior Inspector, Akane Tsunemori (at the end of 0122 Perfect World) Mikaop.png|Shimotsuki, in the clip of Enigmatic Feeling (Season 2's opening) Inspector AT manga 10-2.jpg mikaguiding.png|Shimotsuki (helped by Enforcer Ginoza) leads the evacuation of a building (in 0201 The Scales of Justice) mikaakane.jpg|Inspectors Shimotsuki and Tsunemori, when the latter congratulates the Enforcers after the end of this case (at the end 0201 The Scales of Justice) shimotsuki 1.jpg|Shimotsuki is typing a report intended for Kasei (in 0208 Conception of the Oracle) jigisup.jpg|Shimotsuki just after they (Joshu Kasei and Sakuya Togane) revealed to her Sibyl's true identity (at the beginning of 0209 Omnipotence Paradox) begging.jpg|Shimotsuki keeps the secret of her betrayal to herself and decides to continue to serve Sibyl (at the end of 0211 What Color?) sddf.png|Shimotsuki telling the Inspectors that Kei's suspension has already been lifted (in 0304 Political Strife in the Colosseum) References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Gekijo-ban Characters Category:Eiga Characters Category:Public Safety Bureau Category:Inspectors Category:LGBTQ+ Characters Category:Article stubs pl:Mika Shimotsuki